


Aim for the Heart

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: F/F, Seduction, Swords & Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana seduces Kelsey through fencing lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim for the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: A huge thank you to Angel Negra for the handholding and giving me a title!

Aim For the Heart: 

Kelsey grumbles as she tries to reach behind herself to zip up her fencing jacket. She stills as Dana grabs her hands, squeezes them and brings them back down to Kelsey’s sides. Then Dana’s fingers are light against the zipper at her back. Kelsey turns her head, meets Dana’s eyes.

Dana smiles, “Are you sure you don’t want chest protection?”

Kelsey looks down at her chest , “Nah, this will work.”

“It’ll bruise if I hit you.”

Kelsey shrugs, “Not like I have much to hit. ”

Dana goes up on her toes and looks down at Kelsey’s breasts, covered now in a heavy white jacket, “They look good to me.”

Kelsey feels her cheeks begin to flush, to change her focus she asks, “So can you teach me swashbuckling? Cause swashbuckling would be cool.”

“Slashing and thrusting is sabre fencing,” Dana tells her as she begins to slowly close the zipper, “We’re going to start with foil.”

“But there are too many rules in foil fencing!” Kelsey complains, “And I’ve been spending the last two days practicing the footwork.”

Dana steps away, bends over and grabs a mask and foil before straightening slowly and holding them out to Kelsey.

“This isn’t fun,” Kelsey sighs as she takes both hoping that Dana didn’t catch her admiring the view.

Dana raises an eyebrow.

“Chad’s teaching me how to fight and we mostly use our blasters,” Kelsey points out.

“You’ve already put two days into footwork and researched the rules,” Dana counters.

“Yeah, there are too many,” Kelsey grumbles shoulders slumping.

“Hey,” Dana soothes as she pushes a stray strand of hair of Kelsey’s face and tucks it behind her ear, “Why put in all the bookwork if you don’t want to do this?”

Because I want the one on one time with you Kelsey thinks, but doesn’t voice. Instead she tells Dana, “It looked so cool when you and Chad had a bout.” 

Dana smirks, “He’s good. I’m better.”

“You are,” Kelsey agrees.

Dana beams a smile and then indicates the line she’s taped onto the floor. Kelsey sticks out her tongue and walks over to the line, keeping her helmet tucked under her arm she positions herself standing sideways. She can’t help the smile that threatens at her lips as Dana rolls her eyes.

“All that practice and you don’t know how to stand correctly?”

Kelsey shrugs and Dana walks over and pulls the helmet away, setting it on the ground nearby. Then Dana bends down and takes Kelsey’s calf in her hands, positioning her back foot slightly more flat to the floor. Kelsey tries not to imagine that Dana’s hands linger around her knee. Then Dana takes and guides Kelsey’s other foot to point in front of her. She taps Kelsey on the knee, then stands. Kelsey glances over her shoulder at her. Dana regarding her feet with a slight frown and Kelsey finishes correcting her posture, though she keeps her arms loose at her sides. Dana nods to herself, lips quirking up into a smile.

Kelsey starts to smile, but her breath catches as Dana wraps an arm around her middle pulling their bodies flush together. Kelsey looks down at Dana’s hand splayed across the white fabric of the jacket. Then Dana’s fingers are trailing down the arm holding the foil, giving support as Kelsey brings it up. As Dana’s fingers close around her wrist Kelsey’s breath catches. She tries not to lean into Dana. Dana pulls her in, just that bit closer and Kelsey closes her eyes. Dana’s breath tickles her ear, “You know I didn’t think I’d have to try so hard.”

Kelsey stills, “What?”

She can’t decide if she wants to turn and confront Dana or not move because of the way Dana is just tangled around her. Kelsey’s fingers come up and tangle with the hand Dana has on her middle, as she turns her head to glance back at Dana, “Trying to seduce me through sports?”

“I thought it’d work.”

Kelsey wets her lips, “Oh it’s working, this is definitely working for me.”

“Three days,” Dana teases, “And I dragged Chad in to help.”

“I do like a girl with initiative.”

The foil drops as Kelsey turns and Dana pulls her closer. Their lips meet. Dana’s hands slide up to cup Kelsey’s face as Kelsey pulls Dana closer by her hips. Kelsey whimpers in frustration and pulls away, “Gloves bad.”

“Thought you liked sports gear,” Dana teases.

“Not when I’m the only one in it and I want to touch you,” Kelsey growls before she captures Dana’s lips again and starts taking her gloves off, letting them fall to the floor. Hands free Kelsey grips Dana’s hips, starts to tease her hands under the back of Dana’s shirt. Dana’s hands tangle in Kelsey’s hair, move back until they’re pulling her pony out and letting Kelsey’s curls fall over her shoulders. Kelsey grins into the kiss as Dana’s hand find the zipper of the jacket. She frowns when Dana pulls away and takes a slow breath.

“Hey?”

Dana smiles, “Sorry, I keep worrying one of the guys is going to walk in here or worse my brother.”

“Or your dad,” Kelsey realizes, “Room would be great right now. I’m all up for a seduction that leads to a bed.”

Dana grabs Kelsey’s hand and tugs her towards the door. Kelsey digs her heels in, “After we clean up our gear. This might not be my favorite sport, but I always put my equipment away when I’m done.”


End file.
